


Birthday Party

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, sub/dom, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim got Len something special this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Erynn. Hope you enjoy again.
> 
> Can't claim to own anything Star Trek related. If I did, do you seriously think Karl Urban would be wearing clothes. At all. Ever....

Dr Leonard McCoy grumbled to himself as he headed down the corridor to the Captain's quarters. Jim had asked (make that ordered) that he make an appearance after his shift.

"I've got a little gift for you, Bones." he'd whispered in his ear, following it up with a gentle bite that he knew Len would be unable to resist.

The doctor had uhmed and ahhed all day over what the surprise could be and eventually, unable to wait any longer, he'd for once finished his shift on time and headed out.

Arriving at Jim's room, he rang the buzzer and waited. And waited. Just as he was about to give up and go find the wayward man, the door slid open and a muscular arm pulled him inside.

Len hardly had time to take a step forward when he was pushed back against the wall and soft lips pressed to his own. The kiss was as intense as Jim's normally were but at the same time, everything felt and tasted wrong.

Opening his eyes he gasped in shock when his gaze met that of Hikaru Sulu, the young pilot. Pushing the smaller man away, he ran a hand over his face.

"What the fuck, Sulu?" he growled.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ji-the Captain?"

A low laugh drifted over from further inside the room. Searching the space, Len's breath caught at the sight before him.

Jim was stretched out naked on the plush sofa he was privvy to as the Captain, one hand slowly stroking his enormous erection, the other slicked with lube and gently probing the breathtaking, exposed ass of Ensign Pavel Chekov.

Len didn't think he'd ever seen anything as erotic in his life and before his brain could catch up, he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

He was shocked out of his stupor when he felt nimble fingers at his zipper. Looking down, he noticed for the first time that Sulu was as naked as Jim and Chekov and he had already released his straining cock, his mouth temptingly close.

Cursing his own rational mind, he placed a hand on Sulu's head to stop him from going any further.

"Jim!" he sighed. "What the hell's going on here?"

Jim's laughter deepened.

"Happy Birthday, Bones!" he snickered.

"Christ, Jim!" Len grumbled. "It was a fantasy! When we... When we talked about it... I never expected..."

His thoughts were distracted as Chekov let out a low whimper.

Jim smirked, obviously having found that special spot.

"D'ya hear that, Bones? Hear the noises he makes, just from my hand? Wonder what he sounds like when he's being fucked?"

Len groaned as instinct took over and he gripped Sulu's waiting head and pulled him down on his cock. His eyes closed in bliss and his head fell back as the warm heat engulfed him down to the root on the first movement.

He was lost in sensation when another pair of hands began helping him undress. Opening his eyes only as far as he needed, he saw Chekov now only inches from him. One look at that pretty, pouty mouth and he was pulling him in for a deep, tongue wrestling kiss.

A harsh grip on his hair pulled him away from the addictive lips to find Jim on the other side of him, his eyes blown with lust.

"Shit, Bones! That's so fuckin' hot! I love watching you with him. And Sulu! Which one do ya wanna fuck first? The pretty blond or the built brunette? It's up to you, Baby."

A million scenarios ran through Len's mind, each one hotter than the last. Eventually one image stuck and combined with the talented tongue working over his cock, he could do little more than moan as his eyes closed to tiny slits.

Trying to calm his breathing, he managed to stop Sulu's ministrations and looked from one man to the next.

"I want you and me to double team the kid, Jim. See if he can take it. And I want Sulu workin' his cock while we do it."

Chekov's gasp was barely audible as he pushed his lips against Len's once more. He didn't even try to fight for dominance of the kiss, just let the older man take and take.

Eventually, when they both needed to come up for air, the honey gold of his eyes was almost completely obscured by his dilated pupils. Turning to Jim, he nodded enthusiastically.

"I vant this, Keptin. Wery much! I can take both. Haff done before."

Jim's smirk widened.

"I like your enthusiasm there, Chekov. But how would it work?" he pondered.

Chekov's grin turned even cuter as he worked it all out in his head.

"Do not vorry, Keptin. I know vat to do. Follow me, please."

The four men headed to Jim's large bed and the youngest pushed Jim down onto his back.

"Ver are supplies, Keptin?" Chekov asked.

Jim reached under the pillow and pulled out a half used tube of lube and a strip of condoms.

Chekov smiled.

"You must relax now, Keptin, Doktor. Hikaru and I vill take care of you both."

Nodding to the pilot, who remained oddly silent, he opened two of the condoms and handed one over. Twisting to face Len, whose erection was inches from his mouth, he pressed light kisses to the area around it as he covered it.

Finishing the job, he and Len turned to watch Sulu perform the exact same task for Jim. Raising an eyebrow, Sulu looked up at Chekov who simply returned the look with a nod.

"Hikaru vishes to prepare me for you both vile you vatch. Is ok?"

Len and Jim exchanged a heated glance before Len nodded.

"Yeah, kid. We wanna see that."

The two older men couldn't take their eyes away from the younger pair as Sulu poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and without ceremony thrust three fingers into the Russian. Chekov's back arched as he moaned into the sensation. Sulu began a hard fast thrust as Chekov whimpered before Sulu added a fourth finger and surprisingly sped up his ministrations.

After a few minutes, a silent exchange was passed between the two men and Sulu pulled out, wiping his hand on the sheet.

Chekov swung his leg around to straddle Jim's hips and in one movement sank down on his impressive erection. Even though Sulu had thoroughly prepared him, he was still so hot and tight that Jim moaned loudly in pleasure.

Sinking forward until their chests were pressed together, Chekov kissed Jim long, hard and dirty.

Len took a moment to register the arousal that washed over him at the kid's domination of the scene before the blond broke the kiss and beckoned him nearer.

"Doktor, you vill enter me from behind, but please stay on your knees and pull me backvard so that darling Hikaru can suck my cock. Da?"

Len raised an eyebrow, pondering the kid's flexibility, but did as instructed, having to pull gently on his balls to stave off his onrushing climax and sighing in pleasure at the almost painful grip as he entered Chekov's already full and tight hole.

Hooking his arms around the Russian's chest, he pulled upward, lavishing kisses and licks upon his neck and shoulders.

Jim gasped as the pressure of Chekov's tight ass and Len's long, thick cock caused a sharp spike of arousal to shoot through his spine, curling his toes.

After taking a moment to adjust, Chekov started undulating his hips which made the two older men thrust slowly in and out of him.

As the pleasure coursed through the captain and the doctor, their hands found each other and squeezed hard. Just as Len thought he couldn't take boy more stimulation, he looked own to see Sulu taking Chekov's surprisingly large cock into his mouth. He groaned as the dual sensations of the penetration and the sight before him threatened to overwhelm his body.

One of Jim's hands left his own and grabbed Sulu's thigh, pulling him around and positioning the pilot's cock over his mouth. Opening wide he took Sulu's length into him and began sucking gently on the head.

Suddenly it was too much for Len. The pit of his stomach tightened and he bit down on Chekov's shoulder as he came. The bite was enough to set off Chekov who filled Sulu's mouth as his ass clenched down almost unbearably on Jim and Len.

Jim groaned around Sulu's length as the tightening pulled his climax violently from his oversensitive body. The vibrations from his mouth being enough to finish off the final member of the group as Jim opened his throat to swallow him down.

Disengaging gently and disposing of the used condoms, the four men settled onto the bed, Jim wrapping his arms around Len as Sulu perched endearingly on Chekov's lap.

Lovingly the Russian took the pilot's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You may talk now, Hikaru darling."

Sulu nodded shyly.

"Thank you, Pasha sir."

Len chuckled.

"Not that I'm complainin' over here, but someone wanna tell me how in the hell this all happened?"

He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice came from the darker corner of the room.

"I believe, Doctor, as it was explained to me, the theory began with the Captain and Mr Chekov consuming large amounts of vodka. It then grey upon the Captain's discovery of what he described as an erotic dominant relationship between Mr Chekov and Mr Sulu, postulating that Mr Sulu would do whatever Mr Chekov asked of him and that entering into a sexual scenario with yourself and the Captain would satisfy the needs of the many."

Remembering to breath again as Spock stepped into the light, Len's wide eyes looked the thin, muscular body up and down.

"And your presence, Spock?"

If he didn't know better, Len would've thought Spock was almost smiling.

"I was invited to join in this experience and although I find a certain physical attraction to each of you, it would be immoral of me to engage in physical activities while in a relationship with Nyota. Therefore the only logical conclusion was that I view the experience and take pleasure only from myself. And now since the evening has concluded, I shall be taking my leave. Good night to you, gentleman."

Len collapsed back down as he watched the retreating figure.

"Ok. I got one more question."

At Jim's raised eyebrow, he looked lasciviously at the other three naked men.

"Who's birthday is next?"


End file.
